Fire and Ice belong together
by Sokklafan11
Summary: Well, I'm starting my Sokkla 100 challenge, enjoy! Rated anywhere from K to M.
1. 001 Roses

_**001 Roses**_

Azula had never taken a liking to flowers, Sokka wondered why that would be. Most girls love flowers, so why is she diffrent? He had tried to give her a variety of flowers, and she never liked any of them. Today he knocked on her door with a bouquet of lilies, and she told him for the fiftith time that she didn't like them, but she had told him she only liked one kind of flower, and that was a rose. He had heard of roses, but never saw one. Roses only grew in the Fire Nation at a ceartin time of year. He heard that they didn't blossom too much and they had thorns all over them, who would like a flower like that? Maybe because the red and the thorns were like her fiery personality? He wasn't quite sure.

He was walking through town looking through all the diffrent flower shops. No shops had any because they were out of season. Finally he came upon a little shop on the outskirts of town. He walked in and asked the clerk if she had any roses. The little old lady took him to them, and when he saw them his eyes widened. They did remind him of Azula, but not her personality, they were beautiful, just like her. He bought twelve of them and ran back to the castle being careful not to ruin the flowers in the proccess, though. He knocked on her door several times. No answer.

"C'mon Azula! Open!" Sokka begged.

"Are you trying to give me flowers again?" She asked annoyed but opened the door anyway. Her eyes widened as she saw the roses, she couldn't beleive he had actually found her some. She took the roses from him and smiled, as she leaned towards him to give him a kiss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXXx

Here's my first chapter for the Sokkla100 challenge, enjoy!!


	2. 002 December

_**002 December**_

Azula stood at the top of the hill made completely of ice looking at the magnificant veiw of the ocean. After her mental breakdown she had decided to move with Sokka in the Southern Water Tribe and start anew. She had to admit that she loved it there, it was always so quiet, so calm, nobody would gossip about her, and she fit in, not to mention she had a loving husband. It was like a never ending december there. She was now 24 and had been living here for about ten years. There was a sudden breeze and she shivered slightly. She suddenly felt strong arms rapping around her making her jump in suprised. She felt a head lay on her shoulder.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" She asked smiling.

"The better question is what are _you _doing? You know I don't like you coming out here without me, it's nowhere near the village and you could get attcked by some animal. You're eight months pregnant so your chances of running or fighting would be slim, and I don't want you or the baby getting hurt." He said as he tightened his grip on her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sokka, I come out here all the time and nothing happened yet."

"I know, but something could, I don't want to take the chance." He said kissing her neck. She blushed and let out a slight moan from him sucking on her skin. His lips soon moved down to her shoulder.

"Do you want to go home, where it's more private?" She asked smiling.

"Yea, That sounds good." He said picking her up bridal style and kissed her with passion. He began carrying her back to their house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, here's the second chapter. Enjoy!!


	3. 027 Burn

_**027. Burn**_

He stood looking out the window of the Fire Nation palace. He wondered if his dad and gran gran were alright, he wondered how the rebuilding of his homeland was coming, he wondered if the whole world would live in peace. But most of all he wondered if what he had just done to _her _was wrong. He knew she was Zuko's little sister, and he knew that Zuko and Katara were married, but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't even sure if he loved her. He let out a sigh.

"What was that for?" Azula said wrapping her arms around his stomach. She kissed his back were a burn was she had left during one of her battles. It was at leaste second degree and it left a bad scar.

"Nothing just thinking." He replied still half in his own world.

"Come back to bed." Azula whinned pushing her bare chest against his back. Sokka turned around and kissed her passionately leaving them both short of breathe.

"Ok." He replied smiling at her as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, they both got under the covers and snuggled. He realized that it was love and they both fell alseep happy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you like it!!


	4. 018 Envy

_**018 Envy**_

She looked over at the young couple. Sokka and Suki were always together and they would be celebrateing their dating for a year annaversery in a month. She envied that girl so much, she wanted Sokka more than anything. She knew it was wrong considering he was her best friend, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to shoot that girl with lightning, or at leaste lock her up so she wouldn't see her again. Azula hadn't thought that way about someone in a long time. A servant came up to her and told the young princess that the Fire Lord requested her presence. She unwillingly got up and followed the girl. She walked in to his chambers and sat down in a chair infront of him.

"Yea, Zuzu?" Azula asked. Her and her brother got along now and he was ok with the nickname. She heard the door open and turned to see Sokka walking in, he took the chair beside her looking quite confused, she gave him a smile, and he smiled back.

"Perfect timing. I have news for both of you. It isn't too good though." He started. "Since me and Mai are married and we have no marrages between diffrent Nations we had to set one up." Azula saw Sokka's expression and she knew he was thinking of Katara. " I know you two are best friends, but you will have to get married in a couple weeks."

"What?!" Sokka and Azula screamed in unison. Neither of them expected this. Why would Zuko pick her? She went insain and Katara is a much better choice. Although she couldn't say she was sad.

"I'm sorry, but since the only two people from the other Nations that would be a choice is Hahn and you, Sokka, and Azula isn't getting married to him." He replied saying the last part in anger. Thinking about Azula and that jerk made him angery.

Sokka looked over at Azula, then down in sadness. "I guess I'll have to tell Suki."

Azula couldn't be happier, she had an obvious smile on her face as she thought about what Zuzu had said. 'Wait? A couple weeks? I guess Sokka and Suki won't have an annaversery.' She thought smirking.

"And another thing," Zuko started nervously. "You'll be accpected to have at leaste two kids, one for each tribe." He spat out.

"What?!" Both of them screamed again suprise and embarrassment on their faces.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you liked it!! Enjoy! Sorry these aren't long.


	5. 043 Opposites

_**043. Opposites**_

Azula and Sokka had always hated eachother. They faught day after day. It annoyed everybody in the palace. Everyone knew they were complete opposites and would never get along. They were right about part of that. They were opposites, but now that they are happily married and have three kids. They think they are stupid for thinking that they would never get along now. Sure they got into arguments, and they disagreed a lot, but they got through. And now they fight those fights together, no seperate. They will always be together, from now and until the end.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

This is my shortest so far, but oh well. I hope you like it, I think it's cute. Enjoy!


	6. 004 Gold

_**004. Gold**_

Sokka and Azula had been dating for a few years and really loved eachother. Sokka wanted to propose to her and spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to claim her as his bride and he wanted to claim her as his own. The problem was he didn't know what to propose with, she deserved the best. He couldn't afford gold, or silver, or diamonds. He asked his friends and they told him to make her a necklace himself. He disagreed and told them that it wouldn't be good enough for someone as perfect as her. He didn't want to ask Zuko for money because it wouldn't feel right, it would practically be proposing with Zuko's ring not his! He waited for two more weeks, but he couldn't wait anymore. He spent two days carving the little charm. It was a blue charm with blue flames and water above them. It wasn't the best thing ever, but it was Sokka. He put the charm on the black cloth with care and finally it was finished. He took the little necklace in a box and put that in his pocket. The moon was suppose to be full tonight and he decided to take that to his advantage. He went to his room and put on some dress clothes and put the box in his new pants pocket. He walked to Azula's room and knocked on the door. Azula opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight of her boyfriend in a black suit with a blue tie, he smelt like cologne, and his hair was pulled back neater than usual.

"Uh, Hey Sokka." Azula said still suprised. He looked so handsome.

"Hey, Azula. Are you free to go on a date tonight?" Sokka asked.

"Um, Yeah. I guess it's a fancy place, judging from the way you're dressed." Azula said pointing at the tie.

"No, we're going to a club." Sokka joked. Azula giggled and shut the door so she could change. She came out about ten minutes later. She had on a red robe. It had sleeves that went halfway down her arm. It reached to her feet and the sash was gold. It was pretty low cut to Sokka's likeing. Sokka gulped when he saw the gold wondering if his gift to her tonight would be good or not.

"Let's go." Azula said linking arms with him.

"Ok, you look really pretty." Sokka blushed trying to pull away his stare from her chest. He began getting lustful thoughts, and he began feeling slightly hot. He looked away when Azula looked at him.

"Why aren't you talking?" She asked. "Is this like one of those dates before you break up with somebody?"

"No, not at all. You know I love you more than anything. I'm just slightly nervous, I guess." He shrugged.

"Is it because of my robe?" Azula chuckled.

"Uh, No." Sokka said his face turning red. It was good she wasn't catching on, he wanted her to be suprised. They reached the resteraunt and ate their food. They also danced a little. Sokka paid the bill and they walked out holding hands.

"That was fun. I'm beat." She said yawning.

"Wait, before we go home I want to show you something." Sokka said grabbing her hand tighter. She smiled at him as he led her up a hill not too far away.

"Did it have to be so steep?" Azula complained, she was wearing fancy shoes not made for this stuff.

"Yes, it does." Sokka said. Not wanting her to be mad he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way, even though she protested. They got to the top and she took in the amazing veiw in.

"It's so beautiful!" She gasped.

"Not the most beautiful thing I ever saw." He said looking at Azula causing her to blush. He decided this would be the perfect time to ask. He sat her down on a bench under a tree a couple feat away and bent down on one knee.

"Azula, you are the most important person in my life, You have always been there for me, and you always make me feel special. I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world when I'm with you, or even think about you. I love you more than anything in the word, and I want to always be there for you. Azula, will you marry me?" He asked looking up at her his face beat red with a mixed look of hopeful and nervous. While he was talking he took the box out of his pocket and opened it showing the necklace

Azula brought her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened. She felt tears form in her eyes as she smiled at him. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" She yelled with joy jumping into his arms he picked her up and twirled her around, when they stopped twirling they kissed pasionatily. When She broke the kiss for air he put the necklace around her neck.

"I love it." Azula said looking at it the best she could.

"Really? I'm sorry I couldn't get anything better." He said looking off to the side.

"You couldn't have gotten me anything better, sure it may not be perfect to you. But it shows how much you love me, and it's so perfect, you don't even know." She smiled. They kissed again. "I can't believe I'll be a bride."

He carried her home bridal style. Once they got in her room he put her down and she turned to face him kissing him with passion once again. His mind filled with the lustful thoughts again. As they broke the kiss and his eyes went straight to her chest again.

"You've been staring all night. Do you want to touch me?" She asked with all seriousness.

".....Yea." He replied bending down to kiss her. Once his tongue was in her mouth his hand went to her breast. He grabbed it then began to massage it. She moaned in his mouth. He pulled his mouth away from her as he moved it closer to her ear.

"I can't wait until our wedding night when I get to take your virginity." He whispered in her ear.

"You don't have to." She replied her words strong with lust.

xXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Well, I hope you liked it!! I love the turnout! Tell me what you think!


	7. 008 Ink

_**008 Ink**_

Azula and Sokka were on their way to see his matser. Piandao invited him over for a party he was having, it would be mostly older people, but Sokka wanted to see him. She did not want to go, but seeing her boyfriend beg made her say ok. Sokka wanted her to meet Piandao. They arrived, he grabbed her wrist and ran up to the door. He grabbed both the handles and began pounding them against the door. Soon Fat answered.

"Hey, Fat. We're here to see Master Piandao!" Sokka shouted happily.

"Oh, yes, Sokka. Come on in." Fat said gesturing him to do so. He showed him a peice of paper sitting on a table. "Here's the signup list."

Sokka grabbed the paintbrush, dipped it in ink and splattered it on his face. He pushed his face down on the paper and rubbed it back and forth causing an imprint of his face to be on the paper. Fat sighed and Azula rolled her eyes.

"Are you stupid or something?" Azula said flicking him on his forehead.

"No, it's about putting your identity on the paper, and I did." Sokka said rubbing his head.

Azula thought about it for a moment then got a playful smirk on her face. "Let me try." She said grabing the paint brush and following Sokka's stunt. They both laughed as they looked at eachother, ink all over their faces.

"I can see you haven't changed a bit." Piandao walked up to him. He looked over at Azula and then back at Sokka. "And I can see you got the princess to loosen up a bit. Are you two a couple?"

"Yes, Master." Sokka replied. Both his and Azula's faces were red.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, here's Ink!! I hope you liked it!


	8. 013 Blood

_**013 Blood**_

"Sokka, Sokka!" He woke up to see his wife a paniced look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked her.

"My water just broke." She said. At that Sokka rose and got his shoes on as they left.

Azula told the doctors that she wanted Sokka to be with her, they didn't like the idea but they let him in. Azula was screaming and gripping her husband's hand so tight that it felt like it was going to fall off. He flinched every time she would yell. After about two hours of screaming and squeezing the baby was here. He watched as the doctor cleaned Azula's blood off their baby girl. The baby was crying and the doctor handed her to Azula. Azula and Sokka got the baby to calm down.

"What do you want to name her?" Sokka asked putting his arms on his wife's shoulders, he leaned his head on hers.

"Kaya." She replied smiling warmly at their daughter.

"That's perfect." He said kissing his wife and then Kaya on the forehead. "Our little Kaya."

The baby smiled and grabbed her dad's hand. Soon after she reached up to touch her mom's chin. Sokka's eyes widened as he realized something that they forgot to look at.

"Her eyes look just like yours." He said looking at Azula's eyes, then Kaya's

"You're right." Azula's smile grew bigger when she looked into her beautiful baby's eyes. A little while later they walked into the waiting room where Katara, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Mai, and Ty lee were waiting.

"Wow, Hey guys." Azula said suprised.

"Yea I told the doctors to send them all messages." Sokka said.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Ty lee stated looking at the little bundle of joy in Azula's arms. Mai smiled when she saw the little girl.

"She looks just like you." Aang said looking at Azula smiling.

"Yea." Azula replied smiling back.

"She feels healthy." Toph said as she walked up and gentlely placed her hand on the baby's forehead.

"She's adorable. You must be so happy!" Katara hugged her brother and sister-in-law. "What did you name her?"

"Kaya." Sokka and Azula replied in unison.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

My friends say that I'm the only person that can get the subject blood for a sokkla fic and make it romantic XD Enjoy!


	9. 021 Picture

_**021 Picture**_

Azula was taking a little walk to get away from the palace for a while. She enjoyed just walking not knowing where she would end up, and she did this often. This time she found herself walking towards the park. Needless to say there were kids playing on the playground part, and parents watching them, but Azula walked over to the pond instead. She liked being alone.

She took a seat on a bench and watched all the little turtle ducks swim around. She pulled a half loaf of bread out of her bag and began to rip off little peices and throw them in. The ducks happily ate the bread until it was gone, eventually they all swam away from the princess.

There was noone around and Azula loved the quiet. She opened her bag agian and pulled out a picture that she had stolen from her brother. It was a picture of the man she loved, although he didn't love her back. He had a girlfriend, even though they have been fighting lately she could tell he loved her very much. She smiled when she looked at the picture. When Zuko had taken this picture he snuck up on Sokka while he was eating and suprised him. It always made Azula giggle a bit. She heard a crunch of gravel in the distance and looked up to see Sokka sitting on another bench far from her. She wondered why he was here, and why he looked...depressed. Out of nowhere a sudden breeze came and blew the picture out of her hands.

"No!" She yelled trying deperately to grab it. She didn't want it to go in the pond. She almost got it, but it flew away from her, it went directly to the pond. She watched it fly over the pond and it was about to go into it before she saw a hand grab it, a tan hand. Sokka's hand. He had jumped on some rocks that were in the pond to reach over and catch it before it fell in. Azula started running toward him with some hope of grabbing it off him before he saw it. By the time she reached him it was too late. He was looking at it with a rather confused look on his face.

"Why do you have a picture of me?" He asked looking up at the young princess. She was quiet for a while before trying to answer.

"Uh, you see..." She drifted off when she couldn't think of anything to say. Her face was red from embarassment. She took the picture from his hand and ran in the other direction. He took off after her, even though he knew how much faster she was. She looked back at him her eyes widening when she saw that he was close behind her.

"Princess, watch out!" He called out to her. Her foot got caught under a rather large branch of a tree that had fell off causing her to trip and fall face first into the grass. Sokka caught up to her and helped her up. "I tried to warn you. You need to watch were you're going, we wouldn't want the princess getting hurt, now would we?"

"I'm sorry for the trouble." She said looking down, she was now in a sitting postion with Sokka sitting infront of her.

"It's no problem. I just want to know why you have a picture of me." Sokka said truely curious.

She decided not to lie. "Sokka, I...I love y--"

She was cut off when Sokka pushed his lips against hers. Her eyes were wide, and widened even more when she felt his tongue brush against her lips. She closed her eyes and parted her lips letting his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues faught eachother for dominance, Azula winning, of course. The kiss broke as they both needed air.

"You don't have to finish your sentance." He said kissing her forehead.

"Why are you doing this? You have Suki." She said feeling a little guilty.

"We broke up." He said brushing a peice of hair off her face. Azula remembered how sad he looked.

"I'm sorry." She said trying to comfort him.

"It's ok, I don't think we were made for eachother. But now I have a princess who loves me very dearly." He laughed at the last part.

"So?" Azula asked.

"So what?" Sokka was confused at her question.

"Are we official boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked as he kissed her cheek.

"If it's ok with you."

"Good. I love you." She said moving onto his lap.

"I love you, too." He said leaning his head on hers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Well, here's 'picture' I hope you liked it!


	10. 022 Father

_**022 Father**_

Sokka had been away from his home for about eight months. He missed everyone. His dad, his grandmother, his friends, but mostly his loving wife. She was just about all he thought about while he was away. He thought about her voice, her smile, her touch, her lips. He also found himself thinking often of the sex they had before he left. He wanted nothing more than to jump in a bed with her and come to a release.

Once he got news that he could leave the Earth Kingdom and return to his frozen paradise he was out of there. He got ready as fast as he could and jumped on the ship, not caring if he left anything behind.

The over-the-night and half-a-day trip was too long in his opinion. He leaned against the railing staring at nothing, he knew they were close to the Southern Water Tribe and he wanted to be the first one off the ship. His lips pulled into a large smile when he saw the village, a small crowd of people waiting for him. He got off the ship and looked around. He found his grandmother and dad waiting to give him a hug and welcome him back.

He looked around. "Where's Azula?"

"She will be here shortly, she had some things to do." Hakoda replied smiling at his son.

So she wasn't as excited as he was. "So she's in no hurry."

"She is, just wait." Gran Gran said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka?" He heard a fimiliar voice call his name. Azula. He turned around, his smile bigger than before. He focused on her face. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy, a smile on her face. He looked in her eyes as he kissed her lips. He noticed she was holding something when his eyes traveled to her chest. A baby?

"Who are you babysitting for?" Sokka asked with a chuckle.

"I'm not babysitting. She's ours." Azula smiled. His eyes widened and he looked into her eyes.

"What?!" He half yelled, half asked. He was suprised. "How?!"

"Well, when you left I was already a month pregnant, we just didn't know it yet. The baby also came a month early." She explained. She smiled as she saw him smile.

"Can I hold her?" He asked softly.

"Of course." She replied handing him their little girl.

"What's her name?" He asked still suprised.

"Ayaka." She said smiling at their child.

"Perfect." He said. Ayaka opened her eyes to reveal two ice blue orbes. Sokka was happy with this, because everything else she got from Azula. He prayed her eyes would never change. He handed Ayake back to his wife.

"I love Ayaka, but do you think dad or gran gran can babysit for tonight?" He wishpered in her ear, his voice deep with lust.

"I don't know. I haven't left her yet, can't we just take her with us?" She asked.

"She'll probably cry with you screaming." He nipped at her earlobe.

"Good point." She replied wanting so bad just for him to lay her tonight. "Go ask."

Smiling at his victory he took his daughter and asked gran gran to watch her, which she happily agreed. That night Sokka said that their love making was to celebrate him becoming a father.

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

Here's Father!! Enjoy!


	11. 082 Moon

_**082 Moon**_

Azula walked out of the palace being careful not to wake anyone. She stepped outside and tiptoed to the corner of the wall. She sneakly looked over at Sokka. He was staring up at the moon like usual. About two months ago he had lost Suki. Her and her group, the Kyoshi Warriors, were helping towns rebuild after the war. When they headed to the third town they never got there, later Sokka had found out why. They got attacked in the woods by Fire Nation rebels. A few managed to escape, among those few was Ty Lee. Ever since then he had been comming outside in middle of the night and just stared at the moon. How more depressing could you get? Every now and then it would look like he was talking to the moon, but Azula couldn't hear him. She couldn't stand a warrior looking like this anymore, she had to say something.

"What are you doing out here this late at night, alone?" She asked walking over to him.

"Nothing...I couldn't sleep, that's all." He lied, still looking up at the sky.

"You couldn't sleep for the past two months?" She asked even though it wasn't too much of a question.

"So you knew I was coming out here." He said sadness in his voice, he still didn't look her way. There was silence between the two for a few minutes befor Sokka finally broke it.

"Why did it have to be her?" He asked.

"Everything happens for a reason Sokka, I'm sure he death wasn't just the gods playing around." She tried to reassure him.

"Both of the people I loved?" He was still looking at the moon.

"Both?" She asked, now conserned.

"Yeah, My first girlfriend Yue. She's the moon." He said his voice drifting away.

"You dated the moon?" Azula asked as if he was insain.

"No, she wasn't the moon then. The moon spirit had given her life, and when the spirit died, she gave it back." Sokka said, it was queit for a few seconds before Azula replied.

"She must have been very brave." She looked up at the moon now. She almost wanted to bow in front of the girl now spirit.

"Yeah, she chose to give up her life, but why Suki? I was planning on spending my life with her, to eventually raise a family. She tried to help people and she got killed." He now looked at Azula, tears streaming down his face. "How is that fair?! Why did she deseve that?! She never did anything but good, and now she's dead. It wasn't even a good death she was slaughtered, they could barely identify that it was her body!"

"Sokka, she was brave. I'm sure she knew it was risky, but she took that chance. I don't know if I could do something like either of your girlfriends. I don't think a lot of people would." She said with a smile.

"Why couldn't it have been me instead?" He said crying more. Azula had never seen him like this, he didn't cry this much at Suki's funeral. Was he trying to be strong for everyone? Probably.

"Sokka, don't say that. You need to live. If you wouldn't a lot of people would've been heart broken, including me. I'm sure you wouldn't want that." She now pulled him into a hug, he was crying on her shoulder, and he hugged her back.

"But she had so much more to live for, so many more goals." He now laid on her shoulder. His head right up against her neck.

"Sokka, I'm sure she would rather you have lived. I'm also sure she's always with you, even if you don't know it." She hugged him tighter, to comfort him, but also to get his body closer to hers. His breathes on her neck were making her heart go out of control, she was going to go crazy.

"No, I want her to--" He got cut off when she lifted his head up and firmly pushed her lips to his. The kiss was a little salty because of the tears, but Azula found it amazing. It was short lived because Sokka pulled away.

"What are you doing!?" Sokka yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"I was kissing you, maybe it's time you moved on from Suki." She said trying to pull him in for another kiss, and he pushed her away.

"Just get away from me, Azula." He said coldly looking back up at the moon. Azula frowned and got up to leave, she was starting to get tears in her eyes. Right now she wished she could still hide her emotions.

Sokka suddenly heard a voice. It was Yue. "Sokka, why did you push her away?"

"I don't want to ever love again. I only wanted you at first and then Suki." He replied coldly again.

"And you could only want her, too." She said, her spirit coming closer to him.

"No." Was his only reply as he looked away.

"Sokka, Listen to me," Sokka knew that voice too, it was Suki. He looked up and he felt tears come to his eyes again.

"Suki." He said as she approched him. She layed a hand on his cheek, it just felt like air though.

"Sokka, I died knowing I brought happiness into this world, and I wanted you to continue it," She started but Sokka cut her off.

"I have been." He said.

"You pushed that girl away, now she's walking off, I guarantee she's crying." Suki said. "Go after her, she'll make you happy, and I'm pretty sure you guys will always be together. You'll eventually start a family, too. But if you don't go I don't think you'll ever be happy."

"But I don't love her." He said looking to the side.

"You don't think you do. We both know you do, right now this cloud of sadness is blocking it though. Go and get her, before it's too late." She said with command. He thought it over then stood up.

"You're right. Thanks Suki, and you too, Yue." He said running off to catch up to the girl, now very far away from him. He didn't see the smile both Suki and Yue gave him as they faded away.

"Azula!" He called out, running as fast as he could. "Wait!"

She stopped and turned toward him as he caught up. "What, so you can hurt me more?" She said, and Suki was right, tears were running down her face. "I try to help, then I show my feelings and this is what I--"

She was cut off this time from Sokka pushing his lips to hers. Her eyes were wide, and then shut as she let pleasure over take her. She opened her mouth a little when his tongue brushed against her lips, letting him enter her mouth. His tongue explored her mouth, then their tongues met, neither fighting for dominance. Their tongues were more like dancing. He deepend the kiss and her arms flew around his neck, his hand was holding her cheek. He couldn't stand it anymore, his desires over took him as his hand moved down from her face and cupped her breast, causing her to gasp. He liked the reaction he got from her and began massaging it, causing her to moan slightly. He broke the kiss, both were panting hard.

"...Do you want to go to my bed, to...continue?" He asked nervously sweating a little.

"Sounds good." She said jumping on his and wrapping her legs around his waist. She kissed him again, then chose to nip on his neck until they reached his room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Did you like it? It was suppose to be innocent but then came the end lol. It takes place after season three, Azula was already insain, and healed. Enjoy!


	12. 033 Lost

_**033. Lost**_

The girl was wondering throught the forest, she had a throbbing pain in her head, and she couldn't remember anything besides vague images of being thrown off of some kind of creature, then nothing. The girl couldn't remember anything before that, either, not even her name. All she knew was she had gotten hit in the head, she was in some kind of fight, and she was definitaly lost. She tried to remember her name, oh so hard, but all she could remember was it began with an 'A'. _A...A...Av..No. _She thought over and over again. After wondering around for a while she decided to sleep. She laid down and thought again. She remembered she was also hunting someone, but who? Obviously an enemy. She tried to remember. _If I was trying to kill somebody, it would be someone scary, mean, and tried to hurt me, right? _She thought. One man kept popping into her head. He was fairly tall, had long, black hair, that was partially up. He had an evil look on his face, and she could fairly remember him hurting her, beating her. She also remembered what he was wearing in his hair, it was gold flames, she remembered wanting the hairpeice, oh so badly.

The girl began drifting off, her eye lids feeling heavy, before closing her eyes and letting sleep over take her.

She lazily opened her eyes, and closed them instantly when the sun hit her face. She hadn't slept too good, she woke up several times, most because of a dream. She had a dream, no, nightmare, about the same man with the evil smile. She shivered slightly when she thought about the nightmare. She shook those thoughts out of her head and decided to try to find her friends, even though she wouldn't remember them. Maybe it would be better to just think about what's happening now, instead of trying to remember the past? She decided that would be best. She looked at her surroundings, trying to remember her path, wich was proving easier than expected. She walked around for what was about an hour, until she became hungry.

"Aw, I don't have any supplies." She complained to hersef. "I have to figure something out."

The teenager began looking for food, eventually she found berries. She smiled, but soon it turned upside down. She couldn't remember if the berries were poisonous, she decided not to take the risk, and walk away. She began wondering again, soon she found herself in deep thought on how she would survive. She would need shelter, food, weapons, and clean water. Before the girl knew it she tripped on a root, and fell to the ground.

"Ow," she said rubbing her head. She looked up and saw fruit, which meant food, but it was really high up. She tried climbing, but failed since there weren't branches at the bottom. She tried throwing rocks to knock the food down, but it would smash on the ground. She soon decided that she couldn't get it and walked away from that also.

After a couple hours the girl began to get cold. "I wish I could make a fire." She said aloud. She leaned against a tree, rubbing her arms for warmth. She suddenly noticed something. She squinted to focus more. _No, it couldn't be. _She thought it over. _It is, it's smoke, from a fire! A fire which means people, probably my friends! _The girl thought happily, starting to walk in the direction of the smoke, a smile on her face.

xXXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Katara were doing their own jobs around camp. Katara was making dinner over the fire, Aang and Sokka were setting tents up, and Toph was, well, doing nothing, as usual.

"Is it almost ready?" Sokka complained for what seemed like the millionth time, actually it could have been the millionth time.

"Yes, Sokka. Why don't you stop asking?" Katara said irratated. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Yeah, we only need to secure this tent." Aang said as Sokka finished up. They both went over and sat next to Toph, who was by the fire with Katara.

"...Ok it's done." Katara said waterbending the soup into the bowls they had next to her. "Let's eat."

"Wait.." Toph said quietly.

"I don't want--" Sokka started but Toph cut him off.

"...Someone is comming, and it isn't someone we want to see." Toph whispered. Her friends' eyes widened a little.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The girl walked closer to the camp, which had gotten quiet for some reason. She ruffled through some bushes and saw four people standing there, ready to fight. She had no idea why though, why would they attack a friend?

"Azula!" The small girl with black hair called out.

"Me?" Azula pointed to herself before Toph raised rock from the ground and hit the princess. Azula, who was now on the ground, grabbed her stomach. "Ow, that hurt."

"You expect us not to hurt you?!" Katara scowled, getting water ready.

"Why would you want to?" Azula asked, looking rather confused. Katara got ready to shoot ice at her, but Aang grabbed her arm.

"Don't," the young airbender said."I don't think she wants to hurt us."

"Are you crazy?!" Sokka asked Aang. He pointed at Azula. "You think _she _doesn't want to hurt us?"

"No, I don't think she does." Aang said cautously walking over to the girl.

"I-I'm so confused," Azula started. "Why did you guys attack me?"

"Answer this first. Why are you here?" Aang asked calmly, sitting next to the girl.

"I thought you guys were my friends." She started.

"Are you kidding? Like we'll believe that!" Toph said, not able to tell if the princess was lying.

"Toph," the avatar scilenced the girl. He then turned his attention back to Azula. "Mind explaining?"

The girl nodded. "You see, I must have hit my head in battle, and lost my memory. I can't remember much at all, excpet being thrown off a creature. My head hurts in the back really bad, so I guess hitting it is probably the cause of losing my memory. I woke up, and had no idea were I was, or who I was for that matter. I saw the smoke here, so I figured you guys were my friends. Oh, and I also remember me having to hunt someone down, I can't quite remember who, but I think he had long black hair, a gold hair peice, and an evil look." She explained.

Aang's eyes widened, taking in everything. Sokka walked over, a smile on his face, and began talking. "Yes, you are our friend, welcome back, we attacked you because, uh, we thought you were a soilder trying to kill us."

"Oh, so you said my names...Azula?" The girl asked as Sokka sat infront of her.

"Yes, and we are also a couple." Sokka said closing the distance between them. Azula felt his lips press against her's, and soon closed her eyes, and kissed him back. Katara, Toph, and Aang all had shocked looks on their faces. Soon, Sokka broke the kiss.

"We need to talk." Katara said pulling Sokka away, into a tent. Aang and Toph followed, telling Azula to stay. Katara turned to face her brother, and expression of anger on her face. "What were you doing?!"

"What? I kissed her, so what? We need her trust, and maybe while she has this amnesia she can teach Aang to fire bend." The warrior explained.

"We could've did that without you kissing her!" The water bender retorted.

Aang decided to step in. "Look, I know you're upset about Suki breaking up with you, but this is no way to solve it. You'll be hurt more when Azula gets her memory back and doesn't like you, you know?"

"...I know, but just for now." Sokka said looking off to the side, his friends never mentioned Suki around him after the break up.

"Don't get depressed, Snoozles." Toph said punching Sokka's arm, causing him to grab it. "Do what you want for now."

Sokka walked out of the tent, and back over to Azula, who was now sitting against a tree, not far from the fire. He sat next to her.

"Hey," he started, but noticed her shiver a little. "You cold?"

"A little bit." She said. Sokka wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer. He then laid his head on hers, why not take this advantage of being close to a girl? Besides he thought she was far too cute in her current state. Katara sent a dissaproving look his way, and he just ignored it, smiling when Azula snuggled a little closer to him. He could tell she was starting to fall asleep on him, considering her almost steady breathing, and how she was leaning on him so much.

"...Azula, you ready for bed?" Sokka whispered in her ear.

"....Yea." Azula yawned. Sokka picked her up bridal style, and carried her towards his tent. Katara didn't like the idea of Sokka in a tent, alone, with a girl, but she didn't say anything.

Once in the tent Sokka put her down, and she stood while he got the, one, sleeping bag ready.

"Ok, let's go to bed." Sokka yawned. Azula looked nervous, maybe about sleeping with him?

"Uhm, Sokka...Is it ok if I just sleep in my under clothes? I mean, this armor isn't the best thing to sleep in, and--" She started to explain, but Sokka cut her off.

"I don't mind." Sokka said, his face turning red.

"O-ok." Azula said, starting to take off her armor. Sokka was trying not to stare, but he couldn't help it, causing both of their faces to get redder. After she finished taking her armor off, she went over to the sleeping bag, and got in. Sokka hesistated a minute before doing the same.

_How did I get so lucky? _Sokka thought to himself, a smile on his face, as he got into the sleeping bag. It was only made for one person, so they were squished together. Sokka spoke up. "Maybe I should sleep on the ground instead."

"..No, I don't want you to." Azula said, then a smile came to her face. "I know what to do."

Azula then laid herself on Sokka, using his chest as a pillow. Sokka wrapped his arms around the girl and sighed happily. "Yeah, this is nice."

The two soon fell alseep. The next day Sokka woke up first, it was probably around noon. His eyes widened when he felt the weight on his chest, but soon he sighed, remembering what happened yesterday. He smiled, and laid there, listening to her breathing. He did have to admit, it was kind of weird having Princess Azula of the Fire Nation happily sleeping on his chest, but she made him happy, and he was pretty sure he made her happy as well. About fifteen minutes later he felt the girl shift, and lift her head up.

"Good morning, Sokka." Azula said tiredly.

"Good morning, honey." Sokka replied, then kissed her quickly. He pulled away and both smiled. Sokka loved the soft look in her eyes, and thought they were beautiful for the first time.

"So, what do we do here?" Azula asked, completely clueless.

"Diffrent things, it just kind of depends, i guess." Sokka shrugged. They both got up, Azula put her armor on, and they went outside. No need to say that Katara had plenty of work for them to do. The two began the work, Azula helped collect food, and Sokka did the harder work, like getting fire wood, and hunting.

Azula and Aang were pickind berries and fruit. Aang wanted to ask Azula about firebending, and he decided to start the conversation.

"So, uh, before you lost your memory, you were going to teach me firebending. So want to make my first lesson today?" The eager avatar asked.

"Me?" Azula pointed at herself. Aang nodded. "I can't firebend."

"Of course you can." Aang said.

"I can?" Azula asked, once again confused.

Aang slapped his forehead. "You mean you don't remember how to?!"

"I suppose not." The girl replied, still trying to remember. Aang sighed, this wasn't good. The two continued to pick the fruit. The two eventually gathered enough, and started walking back to camp. Azula saw Sokka stacking wood, and went over and hugged him from behind.

"We're back." Azula said hugging him tightly.

"Hey Azula, did you enjoy youself." Sokka asked. His face was red because her chest was pushed against his back.

"Mmhmm. It was fun, but Aang said something that confused me." The girl said, now letting go of Sokka.

Sokka turned and looked at the girl. "What did he say?"

"He said that I could firebend, but I don't remember how to." Azula explained, shrugging.

"You don't remember at all?" Sokka asked, completely forgetting about the wood.

"Not at all." She replied, a little upset, and it was obvious she was upset.

"Don't be sad." Sokka said, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her close.

"I'm worthless." Azula said, returning the embrace.

"No, you're not." Sokka said, tenderly kissing her head. "What would I do without you?"

Azula smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you." Sokka said, breaking the hug, and looking into her eyes. Sokka laid his lips apon hers. Azula closed her eyes, and began to kiss him back. His tongue traced her lips, and she parted them to let his tongue in her moth. Azula had never felt anything like this, remembering or not. She knew she would've remembered something like this no matter what, it was amazing. Neither fought for dominance, it was more like their tongues were dancing. The kiss seemed to last forever, even though it was just moments. Azula broke the kiss in need of air. The two were panting. Sokka smiled, and Azula smiled back.

Dinner was ready, and everyone sat down and ate. It was almost dusk. Everyone was talking and laughing, they were enjoying themselves.

"Get down!" Toph yelled, pushing Azula to the ground. Then an arrow flew past them, and stuck in a nearby tree. A few more arrows shot at them, and Aang hit them down with an air blast.

"Run into the woods, it will be harder for them to hit us!" Katara yelled, and they ran off. They split up while running. Aang and Toph were together, and Katara, Azula, and Sokka were together. Two attackers came after the three. Katara, Sokka, and Azula were winning. Katara saw how hard Azula was trying to help, and suddenly had a new appreteation for the girl. Just as they were about to win the battle against the two men, who they guessed were Earth Kingdom rebels, four Fire Nation soilders appeared. Katara, Sokka, and Azula ran, wanting to avoid the fight.

"They have the Princess!" One of the soilders yelled. Soon the six had the three trapped. They were heading toward them one way, and a cliff was behind them. Katara and Sokka fought the soilders, leaving Azula with the two injured rebels. She had one down, leaving the other, she then noticed Sokka about to get attacked with a fire blast. Suddenly at the spur of the moment, she moved her arms in a circular motion, producing lightning. She released the lightning, and it hit the man before he hit Sokka.

"Thanks." Sokka smiled, but then noticing something. "Azula, Move!"

The second rebel hit Azula with all he had, sending her over the one hundred foot cliff. She fell and hit her head, hard.

"Azula!" Sokka yelled, feeling tears comming to his eyes. "No!"

"The Princess!" One of the soilders yelled, and the others followed to get the girl. Katara froze the rebel that attacked Azula to his neck.

"We...will...never....forgive you!" The waterbender yelled, almost crying herself, and sent spikes made of ice his way.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Azula's eyes lazily opened. Her head hurt, she reached her hand back and rubbed it, only to find her hand covered in blood. "Shit."

The soilders ran up to her. "Princess, are you ok?"

"She's injured." Another stated, pointing to her head.

Azula stood. "I am fine, you idiots." She looked around. "But how did I get here? And what happened to the Avatar?!"

"After they startled your mongoose dragon, you must have been thrown off. We were still at the camp, you went alone, I don't know what happened after that, but you were helping them." The soilder explained.

"Great. I am not looking forward to the punishment father has for me."She then looked at the men. "Why did you let them get away?!"

"You were injured, we had to help." One stated in defense.

"Idiots, You know I can survive." She was clearly pissed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sokka was depressed, and everyone knew. None of them wanted Azula to regain her memory, she was actually a nice girl. Katara walked over to her brother, and simpley hugged him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There is a continuation!! I won't leave it here lolz. It will be in a diffrent chapter. I hope you liked it!!


	13. 034 Life

Azula lied in her bed, it was early morning. The sun slowly seeped through her window, the birds started chirping and fluttering around. She knew she had to eventually get up, but that didn't mean that she wanted to. She heard the steady breathing next to her, it was relaxing. She turned onto her side to watch her husband sleep. She smiled when she saw his calm face, and giggled a little when she saw him drooling. She loved Sokka more than anything. His eye slowly opened and he stared at her for a second, still partly asleep.

"Good morning." Azula said calmly. He took a deep breathe and stretched.

"Good morning, darling." He replied with a smile. He gently kissed her lips, then sat up. She also sat up. The two got dressed and prepared for the day. She really did enjoy her life.


End file.
